1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydraulic hoses and more specifically to a portable hydraulic hose mender crimping device, which allows a hose mender or other hose fitting to be attached to a hose with a portable device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous devices in the art for swaging a fitting on the end of a hose. U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,884 to Barjesteh et al. discloses a hand-held portable crimping tool. U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,780 to Ruland discloses a ram retraction selection. U.S. Pat. No. 8,661,643 to Utecht discloses a portable hand operated hose fitting swaging device.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a portable hydraulic hose mender crimping device, which allows a hose mender or other hose fitting to be attached to a hose with a portable device without moving the hydraulic hose.